


Laundry Day

by PipMer



Series: Prompts For 221b-Consolation2020 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Humor, Laundry day, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sherlock/John implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: Prompt: Laundry Day at 221b. Johnlock!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Prompts For 221b-Consolation2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692322
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42
Collections: 221B-Consolation Fest 2020





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 221b-consolation fest over on tumblr. Prompt provided by mostly-marvel-multifandom. Johnlock implied.

Sherlock hated laundry day. Two bachelors living together, neither of whom took to domestic chores very readily, meant that it only came on average once a month. That meant that mounds of laundry piled up, needing to be sorted (none of Sherlock’s clothes could *ever* be washed with John’s of course), separated out from what needed hand-washing and what needed dry-cleaning, and it all seemed like a tremendous waste of an entire day. **  
**

Especially when the washing machine decided to go on the fritz and required lugging all that laundry to the laundromat. Ten loads of it, at least. Which meant at least two cab trips.

“Why can’t we just wait until after the washer’s been repaired?” Sherlock whined.

“Because,” John insisted, “That’ll be at least another week, and can you imagine how overrun we’ll be by then?” 

Sherlock looked at all of the full white garbage bags with despair. “How…”

“I don’t know! There’s just two of us, for god’s sake. I don’t know how this happens.”

“I think I can help,” came an unexpected voice from the doorway. 

“Mycroft? What are *you* doing here?”

“Lending a hand. So to speak.”

Sherlock strode over to the window and drew back the curtains. A white van with the words “Laundry Service” was parked at the kerb.

Sherlock smiled at Mycroft. “Brilliant.”


End file.
